


A Taste of Christmas Cheer

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Christmas and Andy has one last gift for April.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Smutmas Prompt - "Ass eating."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so terrible not having read any of the other smutmas fics BUT that doesn't mean that I can't get mine finished and out there! I figured this time of year would need some April/Andy love as well :) Naturally I took some of the pairing unspecified fics, but all's well!
> 
> I got carried away, as always. Enjoy!

For the first time in so many hours, the Ludgate-Dwyer household was quiet. Andy was busy carefully pulling wrapped presents out of bags that April ferried into the living room, trying not to giggle with excitement when he saw each present for the kids in turn. Even the rectangular boxes of clothes filled him with a delightful glee that he might never get used to -- imagining his children opening up their Christmas presents the next day. He continued his sorting picturing their faces, sitting in front of the tree and doling out the presents.

Really, that made it all worth it.

With the last bag in tow, April breathed a sigh of relief and settled down next to Andy in front of their little plastic tree. It was the first plastic one they were allowed to have -- after Ron spent so many years refusing to let them bring one into their home or as he called it, a plastic mistake of vegetation. The holidays were never April’s favorite time, but the few baubles adorned with skeletons and the kids’ willingness to merge Halloween with nearly every single holiday (along with the candy, as suggested by the Cool Dad Andy) made it more than palatable.

Besides, there was something special about watching Andy manage a menagerie of kids easily, smuggle the presents into their bedroom every few days while the kids paid no attention at all, and never broke a sweat lying about it. Being the same guy that could barely keep a secret from a stranger, April took a special delight in this. Whatever it was, Andy in charge or keeping things in order, it definitely left her pleasantly buzzed on the simplicity of things for a while.

“Ugh,” she finally groaned, staring at the pile of presents that barely fit under the tree. “We need to stop doing this lame Christmas tree thing, Andy.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, it’s lame and they’re always so tiny and--”

“And we can get a bigger one, then!”

“I was thinking more like a piñata… but the piñata has presents in it,” she said, breathing out relief that the hectic day of rallying kids between houses and back from friends’ houses was over. “And it’s also a zombie, but a donkey. A zombie donkey.”

“A zomb-key,” Andy said with wide eyes like this portmanteau was the most genius thing he’d ever said. “Babe, you’re so smart.” He leans back on his palms, surveying his handiwork before he jolts upright once again. “Oh woah, that reminds me. I totally almost forgot--”

“Andy,” April warned him. “I told you we’re supposed to only buy for them this year…”

“Well, I can’t help myself if I see something totally awesome and think of my totally amazing wife, right?” he said, grinning. Andy reached underneath the sofa, the last place April would look (looking under there meant cleaning, and April was staunchly anti-cleaning) and pulled out a small, squarish pink box.

“Andy--”

“No, wait. You’ll love it,” he said like he was about to unveil a necklace that April would probably hate but wear because he thought about her and the garishness of it wouldn’t make a difference.

Instead, Andy pulled off the box’s lid to reveal what looked like an elongated, pastel bullet. At the sight of the thing, April immediately cracked a smile and couldn’t stop a chuckle.

“I told ya,” he reminded her.

“What a wholesome present,” she said sarcastically, still snorting a small laugh every other breath at him. “So?”

Andy waited a full beat before mimicking her with a slow, “So?”

“Kids are asleep, we’ve been super busy all week,” April scooted closer. “It’s Christmas Eve?”

“Oh… oh! Oh,” Andy’s eyebrow shot up curiously, a silly grin on his lips and April could barely keep her face straight without rolling her lips. “Well, missy--”

“Um.”

“Trust me, babe,” he assures her, “it’s a good idea.”

April gives him a cautious eye before shrugging and watching him handle the thin vibe in his hand. She really didn’t need to be paying attention to that. Andy sat up as straight as he could, looking down at her with a slight smile playing at his lips and his fingers caressing the shell in his hand.

“Well, missy,” Andy stressed that word with a slow purr, leaning forward and pressing the bullet tip against the knee of one of her pajama’d legs. “I think you’ve been totally naughty.”  
April dropped whatever worry instantly.

“Oh yeah? And what do you do with naughty girls like me?” she whipped back, settling into the role nicely. She wanted to try her new present out, after all.

“Hmm… I think I know just the present you deserve,” he said with a grin, lifting the vibe to eye level and chuckling. April laughed as well, but they quickly calmed down.

There was an odd second where Andy simply looked at the toy, then pushed and prodded. Another moment passed and he flicked a bit of plastic, tapped it repeatedly, and pressed something on the bottom two or three times before groaning.

“Oh, man…”

“What?” April asked, not ready to be bummed out that this thing was busted already.

“It won’t… ugh, it won’t come on,” he said with a groan and tossed it to the side. April watched it fly. “Whatever babe-- I mean, missy.”

“What about--?”

“I think it’s time to improvise,” he said with a grin and crawled forward to lean and press his lips against hers.

It was a heat that she didn’t regret for a moment, a thousand little flashes of images and happenstance throughout the week that was bring her to a moan and opening her mouth for him. She imagined him lifting that box with the art supply box Sam asked for off of some high shelf in the store, the multiple hundred piece set, and pictured him carefully tucking it away under the tree. Waking up, letting her sleep in an extra hour and getting her up with the smell of fresh coffee. It certainly helped that his hands that always felt so impossible against her body, her legs, were as gentle as ever. His fingers traveled to her waist, thumbing at her pajama pants like a hurried teenager, and April struggled not to laugh against his lips.

“Babe…”

“What? They’re asleep,” Andy whined, breaking away from that touch that left her internally screaming at herself for saying a word. “We could…”

“Screw it,” April blurted out, going in once more and tasting every bit of that lust restrained over the week.

Andy groaned against her, shifting his weight so he was more on top of her, between her legs. Sitting against the couch behind her, April tried not to think of the discarded toy -- or at least, enough to ignore it for now and get it later so a curious twin doesn’t find it -- and focus on the way he moaned into her mouth and ran his hands along her lower back. Wide palms covered inch after inch of skin they could, caressing and hasty, too tight around her and heavy sometimes but God she just doesn’t care right now.

Pushing up, April readjusted so that she was sitting on the couch and Andy between her knees looking up at her with a mixture of adoration and pure hunger. It set that bit of her already starving, bursting with a desire. It’s pure, and it’s simple, and it quickly shed her of her pajamas and Andy’s rushing hands, partially worried of interruption, help her shimmy out of the remaining layers. It took Andy no more than a moment to stare at her, eager to attack, but crawl up to meet her lips once more in another kiss. His hand drifted between her legs, fingers playing at her impatiently like it was their first time all over again, and April let a low sound escape when he broke away and crouched low.

Andy kissed his way down, leaving a trail towards her until he was kissing her just at her waist, appreciating every bit of skin he had there. Those same imaginations flushed through her mind, tiny memories of the week, and she rolled forward gently, waiting. Andy slowed down, letting his tongue drape over her for a moment before licking and then finally suckling down against her clit. April bit her lip, closed her eyes, and tried to hold back any sounds but they were inevitable.

“Babe,” she whined, and Andy purred against her again, sucking just an ounce harder. “Ugh… Andy.”

His fingertip traced upward beneath his mouth and April tried to regain her composure before Andy slid into her neatly, pumping back in one slow motion to gauge her reaction. April shivered and tightened her legs’ grip beside his arms. He recognized the signal and made that same, deep noise in his chest that practically reverberated throughout April until she was arching forward into him, his fingers fluid and his mouth ardent against her clit. Without warning he broke off, hand still working and keeping her rolling on that substantial peak.

“Since your present is super busted,” Andy began, a hint of annoyance soon displaced when he kissed her leg and back below her waist before trailing down, and down, and down. “I think… it’s time for a different present. So, uh…?”

“Right after dinner,” she said, signaling him that the green light was vibrant and she had showered not that long ago.

“Awesome,” Andy whispered before reaching one hand to lift her up by her ass just a bit and scoot her to the edge of the couch, fingers still thrust into her. The motion pushed him deeper and curled his fingers until April moaned louder than before. “Awesome,” he repeated.

He spread her with one hand, kissing down her lips and further until he had cleared her, angled to the side with his hand beside his face gently pumping. Andy kissed beneath her leg, and without another moment’s notice he circled her asshole with one languid brush of his tongue. April dropped one foot to the ground, spreading the other leg far to the side to give him better access.

The thing about this kind of sex was that April still didn’t know what exactly was hot about it. Either it was the minor weird factor, or the multitude of sensation she didn’t know, but all April did care about was that when Andy lapped at her again with a flatter tongue, trying to relax her and get her naturally stretched and ready, she wanted to howl into the night.

He made sure to keep her steadily climbing, grasping for pillows and the cushions while he worked. She heard rough rubbing somewhere but never felt it, and when she glanced down April saw Andy’s fist pumping hard strokes around his cock. The sight alone nearly tipped her over, combined with everything else, and April could only throw her head back into the couch and slouch more, pushing herself into him. Andy continued to pump erratically with one hand, lazily keep his middle finger moving occasionally, and press tongue and lips to her until every inch of her felt loved.

“Fuck,” she whined. “Andy.”

“C’mon, babe,” he whispered back. “Now you’re being a good girl.”

“Yeah?” she breathed, eyes closed and body essentially on fire.

“Naughty girls don’t get any presents, but… um, good girls,” Andy stumbled, groaning and shaking under her. His hand inside of her worked up to a sudden speed, and she felt him shiver more and more. “Good girls get to come.”

“Fuck,” April cried out, louder than she intended. “C’mon babe.”

Andy groaned loudly now and his shaky breaths slowed until she heard him growl deep, that low sound inside of her now bared, and she felt something hot shoot against her leg, a hard press of his stiff cock there too, and Andy dove in once more after a moment of breathing.

His breaths came back to him slowly, and all the while it edged April down and then brought her screeching to the surface once more. She bucked hard against his fingers, managing to settle one hand’s fingertips of her own on her clit while he pleasured her. It only took a moment more, the intense longing of the week culminating in Andy pressing his tongue into her and curling that middle finger again just to rub a bit and bring her writhing under him.

It took a minute of dazzling white light and crazy sounds, some far too loud and embarrassing to think about, before April looked down at Andy’s ruffled hair, his wet mouth and fingers, and the length of his still hard cock pressed against the stain of come on her leg.

With a shaky breath, April gave a dark chuckle and said, in a whisper, “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors or mistakes are because I am exhausted and barely managed to finish this fic in time! I know we were only supposed to write 500-1000 words but... well, I'm SORRY OKAY! 
> 
> Happy Holidays, pervs! <3


End file.
